Lord Albion
Lord Albion, aka Addison, aka "Addy" — The Spirearch of Spire Albion. Full name: Addison "Addy" Orson Magnus Jeremiah Albion—known to the Cats as "Longthinker." About Lord Albion is the monarch—or Spirearch—of Spire Albion. He claims his position at Spirearch is merely that of a figurehead. However, his study functions very much like a throne room. He seems to have some political power as a ruler while the elected Council handles most of the day-to-day business of running the Spire. Addison seems to take his position seriously and uses whatever power is available to him to serve his people how he can, even if it means circumnavigating the system. Description Average height, scholarly build. Residence Lives in Spirearch Manor at the center of Habble Morning. Character / Personality * Deceptively brilliant and smart, most people dismiss him as simply a figurehead--he seems to cultivate this mis-assumption, and enjoys it with amusement. * Genuinely cares about his people of Spire Albion, their safety and well-being; * He particularly seems to take an interest in those snubbed by the aristocratic High Houses, the underdogs. * Loyal to those loyal to him. * Rowl thinks him clever, wise and honorable. * He can be very manipulative to get people to do what is right for the service of the Spire—good at pulling people's strings and finding their strengths and using them. Details * Frequents Beech's Dumpling Stand * In his study: sculpture, paintings, sets of histories (one banned), "Means of Execution, models of every airship in the Aetherium Fleet of Albion, and hyper-accurate maps.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 20, p. 192 Connections * Aide: Vincent -- slim, aging, Aide: Vincent -- slim, aging, gentlemanly Spirearch's Mission Addison called Gwen, Bridget, Rowl, and Benedict to his office, Grimm was already there. Ferus and Folly joined them. He gives them all a mission—each having their own task, but no one but Ferus knows the objective. That's so no one can divulge any secrets if captured. Benedict is to protect Ferus, Gwen is the "smoother"—smoothing the way through obstacles to Ferus' mission. Bridget and Rowl will serve as his liaisons to the local Cats. Grimm and his crew are their transport and backup.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 20 Events 1. Aeronaut's Windlass He bumped into Gwen Lancaster at Beech's Dumpling Stand being preoccupied with his paper. Gwen took it as an insult and proceeded to lecture him on manner and nearly challenged him to a duel. Her cousin Benedict tried to warn her, then he introduced them. She properly turned green. The three chatted over dumplings. He let her know that he expected her to stand up for Bridget Tagwynn whose family are "good people", that it would reflect on House Lancaster, which he holds in high respect. Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 10 He gets Grimm—within Predator and its crew—to work for him on a mission to Habble Landing is exchange for the unattainable Lift Crystal that he needs and other repairs.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 18 Addison called Gwen, Bridget, Rowl, and Benedict to his office, Grimm was already there. Ferus an Folly joined them. He gives them all a mission—each having their own task, but no one but Ferus knows the objective. That's so no one can divulge any secrets if captured. Benedict is to protect Ferus, Gwen is the "smoother"—smoothing the way through obstacles to Ferus' mission. Bridget and Rowl will serve as liaisons to the local Cats. Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 20 Connections * Spire Albion * Spirearch Manor * Vincent: aide * Spirearch's Guard * Grimm * Creedy * Beech's Dumpling Stand + Fleet * Albion Ships Quotes * "I say . . ." Grim began slowly. Then he sighed. "I say that you are are a manipulative son of a bitch, sire." ... "Each and every day of the week," Lord Albion replied, nodding. He met Grimm's eyes. "And I don't turn my back on my people, Captain." ... He hadn't said The way the Fleet does but it hung unspoken in the silence after his words. — Grimm and Lord Albion Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 18 Book References Category:Inhabitants of Spire Albion Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Inhabitants of Habble Morning